


Not Right, Can Be Fixed Though

by Bam4Me



Series: Adopted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First of a series, Fluff, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Something isn't right. Something that obviously needs to be fixed. Thankfully, Draco has pretty good solutions.





	Not Right, Can Be Fixed Though

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com
> 
> This is the first thing in over a week to get me out of my writing funk. I guess I just needed a fandom change for a little bit. Seriously I've been staring at WIP docs for days and NOT writing in them it's been terrible. Time for the basics again.

Harry frowned, still searching through Draco’s closet with a single minded need that he couldn’t quite explain, but none of this was _right_. He couldn’t find what he needed.

 

A grey sweater that looked like something Draco’s mother would have sent him- a million button up shirts that looked boring and uncomfortable but somehow managed to made Draco look good- fifteen tee shirts exactly, in a spectrum of colour, every colour in the rainbow excluding red- way too many cashmere sweaters and cardigans-

 

None of them were right. None of them were… good enough…

 

He was sitting on the bed with one of the cardigans in his hands, looking down at it with sad eyes while he pet at the wool cables on the lapels, when Draco came back to the bedroom, looking awake and energized, but poised in that way no one could bother him out of. Harry had tried, many times.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. I’d almost thought you’d sleep all morning if I gave you the chance. Of course, you barely sleep to begin with, I probably wouldn’t have complained… Harry?”

 

Harry didn’t look up, and he spared a thought to wondering if he could plaster a fake smile on his face. He was too sad. “Hmm?”

 

Draco came over to run a hand over Harry’s shoulder. He was wearing his tee shirt and boxers from the day before, but nothing else.

 

Just holding this _wrong_ sweater in his lap.

 

“You don’t regret coming home with me, do you?”

 

To be honest, Harry couldn’t imagine why Draco would think that. They’ve been dating for _months_. He’s surprised this is the first chance they’ve had to spend the night together.

 

“I don’t regret that. I don’t think I /could/ regret that, unless something big happened to make us hate each other again.”

 

Draco nodded, studying his face with a frown of his own. “…then why do you look like someone killed your puppy?”

 

Harry lifted up the sweater and buried his face in it, breathing deep for a good few seconds before pulling it back with a frown, nose twitching. “It smells like fabric softener.”

 

Draco nodded. “That’s what happens when you wash clothes, yes.”

 

Harry didn’t like it. “It doesn’t smell like /you/.”

 

Waking up that morning had been nearl blissful, curled up into blankets and pillows that smelled so much like _Draco_ and _safe_ and _close_ that the only thing missing had been the other man himself. But looking for some clothes to borrow had been a test in patience and failure. Not finding anything that was right had been a let down.

 

Draco watched him for a good ten seconds before pulling in a sharp breath, as if he’d forgotten to while thinking. “Wait here.”

 

Harry didn’t watch him leave the room, still petting at the soft material. It was a /nice/ cardigan, it would be soft and warm, something he could wrap up in on a cold winter morning like it was outside.

 

But it didn’t smell right. The chemicals made him want to sneeze, and the lack of the scent he _wanted_ took away at least half the want to try it on.

 

Draco came shuffling back into the room from the hallway, appearing at his knees before putting a hand on his head, carding through his hair until Harry looked up at him.

 

He was pink cheeked, embarrassed, but he held out a bundle of clothes out to the man on the bed. Harry took them out of his hands and buried his face in them, letting the cardigan fall to the floor without a care, eyes fluttering shut when it smelled _right_.

 

Draco picked up the cardigan off the floor, watching him while he tugged it on himself.

 

“It’s not… it was my pajamas from the night before last, I figured they should smell… better…”

 

Harry smiled a little, getting off the bed and tugging off his tee shirt so he could pull on the sweats and tee shirt, smiling when he recognized the cardigan Draco wore when they watched movies on the couch underneath, and pulling that on too.

 

“It’s better.”

 

Draco just smiled back at him, pulling the other down for a kiss while he watched Harry go back to his normal bubbly self at something so simple as the right smell.

 

“I guess I’ll have to use less… chemical, while washing up.”

 

It was Harry’s turn to look embarrassed this time, but he didn’t take it back, standing firm on this in a way that made Draco almost proud. It was rare that Harry wouldn’t argue when he thought he might possibly inconvenience someone. “Yes please. I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
